Shadows of the Light
by Fallout260
Summary: War is something that effects everybody, and not just the soldiers who fight it. Elsa spent three years fighting for the war. But her sister Anna spent three years doing more than just miss her sister. Elsanna, incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story that I've decided to write. Once again, I'm a not a good writer, so no flames on how shit my writing is. **

**This story though will not be a multi-crossover like my other one. This will be Elsanna as sisters so, incest. But this will not start of as one or the other having secret feelings for the other, this will show how they get these feelings as they help each other through the pains of their pasts and haunting of their present.**

**Rated M for strong graphic war violence, adult language, use of alcohol and symptoms of PTSD, eventual incest and lesbian NSFW, which will come way down the line. There will be two conversation and scenes that will not be listed at this time because they are spoilers to the story. Both will eventually be listed but only when the chapters are out for a couple days, and the next is posted.**

* * *

><p>It was peaceful, seeing the five of them. Talking, driving in their Humvee they had nicknamed 'The Bus'. She saw a hazy image but she could see who they were. It was as if she were having an out of body experience, a third person view of what was going on. She could see herself in the commanders seat, casually talking to the other Humvee captains over the radio. In the back she could see the person she loved so much, and her best friend she had made during basic training. On the gun was Goggles, he never took them of and if he did, his glasses were just as big. In the drivers seat she could saw the husky man that was a father to all of them.<p>

Peaceful, seeing the five of them. A third person view that was hazy but clear enough to see them. All of them relaxed and talking to each other as if there was no war outside the armored doors. That there was no enemy that could suddenly pop out and end everything then and there. There was no threat, no fear, no loss of humanity. It was a peaceful ride, it was like driving down the street of her small home town.

Driving down the road towards her small house, with her parents waiting for her to return safely from another day at college. Telling her how much they missed her, telling her how much they loved her. They called for someone and a blissful ginger ran down the stairs and crashed into her. Nearly knocking them both over. It was her sister, a clear picture of her sisters bright and innocent teal eyes.

"ELSA!" The pictured started to dissipate, and she was looking back in the Humvee, but something was different, it was peaceful seeing the five of them.

"ELSA!" Then that image also fated until there was blackness, empty space. "ELSA! What the fuck is the call."

She opened her eyes to sand, her knee that was bent , and the muzzle of her rifle. To her left was a wall she was leaning against with her back towards everyone. She looked to her right to see a row of Humvees on the road. "What the fuck is the call. This wall is being getting smaller and these bastards are getting closer."

"Babe, get off your ass and focus."

All of a sudden the sound was turned on and she could her the chatter of the M249, the beat of the .50 cal, the barking orders from the other captains. "We need to move to now!" Said the husky man.

"What the fuck is the order."

"Elsa."

She noticed the pinging of the bullets against the armor of the Humvees. The wizzing of the bullets that were over her head. The sound of the bullets hitting the dirt, and the ones that took more of the wall they were against. "ELSA!"

She heard everything that was happening, except the orders she gave.

"The 50 is jammed, I can't get it fixed." There was a familiar sound of a thruster and then the explosion and screams that followed after. She opened her mouth but what ever came out was something she couldn't hear. There was another explosion that shook the wall and she closed her eyes to block the debris that was thrown up.

When she opened her eyes again she was walking in a house with Goggles and the blonde guy in front of her. Outside the war raged. The sounds of orders being barked, the screams of the injured, the explosions and chatter of opposing rifles. There was a horrific battle just outside the clay building.

In the house though it was quiet. The sun shown through the windows, illuminating the dust in the air, letting the natural light of the world light there way through the house. It was just there movement of boots in the house. She was saying something, and what ever it was her squad did. There was a door before them and they took there positions to take it down.

She was talking again and then the door was kicked open, nothing but another street, and more buildings. In the back she could her the sound of someone talking and the noise of a radio trying to get through the quietness. There were more houses and more silence. Outside there was still a war, inside the house there were the five of them, peaceful but tense.

Another door, another house, another breach. They made there way up a taller building, but it was clear they weren't alone. She said something again. "Got it." A voice answered from the back. Time seemed to halt with every step, with every held breath from foreign movement. She said something again.

There was door another door that was in front of them. Taking positions again, they prepared for another breach. The husky man kicked the door in and Goggles was the first inside the door. It was only a split second after that there was a flash, and then the feeling of weightlessness. Hitting the ground her head bounced inside her helmet, and her eyes squeezed close.

She reopened her eyes and saw the most beautiful set of deep sea blues looking at her in agony. This time it was as if she could see herself holding the red haired woman in her arms, but at the same time looking into her eyes.

She couldn't tell if they were still in the house or outside, but she was being surrounded by gunfire, hatred, and fear. She was saying something again, feeling tears stream down her face. She was kneeling, cradling the red-haired woman's head up with her left arm, putting pressure on something that was wet with her right hand. There was a small pool of blood that was beneath their embrace. It was a deep red, turning the dirt moist, and cold.

She was looking into the eyes of the woman she loved, the thought there was nothing more she could do. They were talking and crying. Forgetting the world that hated each other, forgetting the war that was happening around them.

The bleeding was not stopping and there was more than one spot were the woman she loved was bleeding. All she could do was look into her eyes and hope they would be found and taken back to base, back to a relative safety. The woman in her arms was getting weaker and there time was short. She held the blue eyed, red-haired woman closely. Seconds of waiting, were hours wasted, minutes of pleading, were days of stolen happiness.

She heard foot steps enter the area and when she looked up, hatred fill her saddened body. Before her was a man that that was not friend, more than just the enemy, a demon. She charged up and tackled him. They wrestled each other. Punching, scratching, kicking to get the advantage of the other person. It was all a haze and she was finally able to take the advantage. She was now on top of the man, straddling him, hands around his neck, choking the life out of him. She felt the veins and arteries in his neck. She felt the anger in her face, the hatred in her body. She watched as this man tried everything to not die, to live, to kill her.

As his hands scratched and punched at her face, and arms, they slowly fell to his sides. His eyes were blood shot as she could see blood vessels pop in his eyes. There was a sound of his last breaths trying to be taken. She took out her bayonet and raised it above her head. Time was slowed as the blade made it's way towards the mans skull. As the object went into the mans skull there was a shrieking voice. The man twitched as the blade struck his brain.

"_ELSA!" _It wasn't the screaming of the man, nor the woman she loved, it was her sister.

* * *

><p>Elsa's eyes opened to see the seat of an airplane in front of here. Her head still rested on her hand that was propped up. She looked around and saw a woman standing in front of her. She wore the southwest flight attendant outfit and her name tag read, Rachel. She had green eyes and brunette hair. She looked twenty and was staring at Elsa with a nice smile. "Sorry ma'am but you have to get off. I've been trying to get you to wake up for the past ten minutes, but what ever you were dreaming about seemed to really keep you asleep."<p>

Elsa wiped her eyes and stretched, forcing the girl to move back a little. "Sorry, I'm kind of a heavy sleeper." She smiled back at the girl.

"Yes you are, but your really beautiful so, I'll let it go." The girl winked at Elsa.

Elsa got up and stretched her back. "Am I, well thank you. You're really pretty yourself."

"Thank you. But you've got me beat by a mile. I mean look at you, beautiful face, great platinum blonde hair, jaw dropping sapphire eyes."

Elsa got a little red and ran a hand through her hair. "Thank you. You look great yourself, long slender legs, tight curves, perkier breasts." They both laughed.

The girl seemed to hesitate for a minute before talking again. "You know...I don't get on another flight for a couple hours, you think we could get something to eat. It is noon." She smiled and waited for a response.

Elsa felt her smile fall and answered "No," a little harshly.

Taken back a little at Elsa's response the girl dropped her head. "Oh sorry for asking."

There was a long silence between them before the girl left and went to the front of the plane. Elsa brought her hand to her head and rubbed it. _I could've said that a lot more nicely. _She shook her head and reached up to grab her duffle bag from the over head compartment. She walked to the front of the plane were the girl named Rachel stood with a small smile.

"Thank you for choosing southwest." She said with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry for saying 'no' harshly. I-I'm...just not ready to go on dates with anyone yet."

"I understand. I tried at least." Her smile grew a little bigger. They walked of the plane together in silence and it wasn't until they reached the end of the tunnel when Rachel talked again.

"Thank you." She said with regality.

A little confused Elsa furrowed her brow and asked "Thank me for what?"

"For protecting and serving our country." Elsa felt confused at the girl. She looked at her self and realized she was dressed in her marine garbs. "My brother went overseas a couple times. He's back and told us everything that happened, even the gruesome parts." A sudden flash image of seeing someone blowing up went through Elsa's mind. The person was aiming his rifle and then suddenly was gone in one flash of light and debris. "After hearing every thing he's said and done I have more respect for our nation's armed forces. So thank you."

Elsa didn't respond and after a few short moments the girl walked away and left and so did Elsa. _I don't want to be thanked. I want to forget everything that happened. _This was one of the first of many 'thank you's and applauses Elsa received as she left the terminal to enter the main entrance of Regan Airport. Every time someone did thank her, or clap the more she felt she didn't deserve it. She got madder and madder as she made her way to the metro station.

As she walked, she saw signs about the war, poster to join, messages to support it. _No, no, no. _The words repeated in her head like a broken record. No one should ever experience this pain, the memories, the heart ache. Elsa stopped in front one of the posters that had a woman on, supporting the draft for women, _"F__ight the war and help those who need it." _The woman in the picture was dressed in a cadre of uniforms to represent each branch of the military. In the back ground were ships, tanks, jets, and Humvees. The woman was standing at attention saluting those who walked by.

"Some picture huh." Elsa looked over her should and saw a tall, well built man with blonde hair walk to her. "Reminds you doesn't it, all the things we did." He smiled and chuckled. He stared at the picture and his smile fell. "Home is not what we're used to."

"No it's not." She said looking back at the poster. "I don't want to talk about this. It's over and done with. I'm done with it, so don't talk about it." Her voice was cold and harsh.

"It's not over though. They could still call for you and you'd be back there."

"I don't care, let them do it. I'm never going back." She turned her body to face him.

He had his arms crossed and his voice carried worry and caution. "You can't avoid them."

"Watch me." She angrily spat out

"I have. But it's not that I'm worried about."

"And what is it you're worried about." Her condescending tone was having no affect on the guy before her.

"I'm worried that you forgetting what happened is for the best."

"Who are you to say what's the best for me huh?" Elsa gritted her teeth and eyes grew dark with anger.

"I'm just saying you can't forget..."

"Yes I can. Concealing it and never feeling anything is what it's caused me to forget, it's how I've done it. That's how I forget that's how I've forgotten." Her voice was louder and crueler.

"Then why am still here?" He said raised his voice a little.

"I don't know, but just go already." She was almost yelling and clenched her fists.

"Ma'am are you okay?" She turned her head and saw a police officer walking towards her. She turned back around only to see that no one was next to her anymore. "Ma'am?"

"I'm...I'm fine." She looked at the picture again and turned her entire body to face away from the poster. The officer looked at the poster and then back at Elsa. He did this again and seemed to understand.

"Be safe ma'am." And then he walked away.

Elsa watched the uniformed man walk away. _What do you mean? _Confused and angry Elsa looked back at the picture again. This this time she saw the picture looking at with deep blue...

She shut her eyes and walk away with her arms crossed and hugging herself. She tried clearing her mind and tried reminding herself of her life before this one. But every time she tried to find the good memories of her past life, she saw the day she hated the most. The emotions her parents went through to do everything to prevent her from entering a gruesomely noble cause. The heart break she felt when there was nothing they could. The lies they made to protect her, but ended up failing. The hope the war would end soon. The hope, they see there eldest daughter one more time.

She felt tears on her cheeks and she gritted her teeth and felt her finger nails dig into the palms of her hands. Her eyes clenched shut and tears were forced out. _Don't think, don't remember, Forget. _With each repeated thought, they more it felt as if still weren't enough. She made it to the metro and waited for the blue line to take her to King Street. As she waited out of the corner of her eyes she saw a flash of red hair.

She head turned so fast, it would've snapped if it went any further. He heart was in her throat and she felt a large smile cross her face. There she was the redhead that won her heart. She was wearing the same marine garb and had her back to Elsa. She was talking on the phone and standing with he weight on her left foot.

Elsa started to walk towards her. Her mind swam as tears bellowed forward and her arms extended a bit. As she got closer, memories flowed forth and she hoped it was her.

But when redhead turned to look for the train, Elsa saw it wasn't who she thought it was. This had girl green eyes and a very freckled covered face. Elsa stopped dead in her tracts and stood there, looking at the girl. Her heart dropped and she tried to look for a place to sit or lean on. Elsa looked around and saw the blonde haired guy again leaning against a bus stop about 50 feet from her on the ground level. His face was sad, his eyes were full of grief, and shaking his head.

She looked at him and he looked at her, it was as if he was saying something but not with his mouth. _You can't forget. Especially her, don't do this to your self. _

Elsa scowled at the man, _I have forgotten, I'm not doing anything wrong. It's over. _She heard the horn of the train, and turned her head for a split second. When she looked back, he was gone. She got on the train and found a seat in the middle of the metro car. She looked out the window and saw a billboard that was encouraging the draft and sign ups. The train jerked forward and her body flinched with the movement. A flash image of her in The Bus crossed her mind. She saw that it was dark and that the Humvee had stopped to avoid hitting a wall. The beat of the .50 cal, the squeals of rotating tire, the hollering of orders, the fear in her eyes.

The image was gone just as fast as it appeared. She shook her head continued to look out the window. Elsa tried to think about something that would calm her mind and let her be at peace. But nothing came to mind, instead she decided to observe the scenery of the changing season.

It was the beginning of spring. Leaves were coming back on branches. Birds were in the sky returning to there spring homes, starting new lives. The temperature wasn't blistering yet, and the sun was high and bright in the sky. The remnants of winter were all but gone, and the sky was void of clouds. A perfect day, and cool day. A day to go outside and run, play baseball or football. Go to a park and see the monuments. Elsa felt a soft smile form on the corners of her mouth. _She always wanted to see the monuments. _But that though ended Elsa's happiness as her smile fell and eyes filled with grief once more.

The train came to a stop and she looked and saw it was her stop. Elsa got up and took the duffle and put it over her shoulder. She got of the train and looked around. There was a note in her right pocket that she remembered. She took it out and read it over. It said to wait at the bottom of the escalator and wait near the bus stops for her sister.

Elsa put the note back in her pocket and took a deep breath. It was three years since she was home, and Elsa hoped nothing to drastic had changed. She had heard stories from guys that went home and came back. Their whole lives changed, some had sibling that weren't so fortunate. Others had broken families from the war, others didn't have a family. In one instance a marine came home to his fiancé but found out she cheated on him. Later he suffered from PTSD and killed her and his brother and himself.

Elsa shook the story from her as she made her way onto the escalator. Once at the bottom she made her way to the exit and waited at the bus stops for her sister. _Please, please let things be normal. _Elsa kept that in the back of her mind as she waited. She put her duffle bag done and watched was other soldiers were welcomed by their families. As more people applauded and thanked each soldier. Sometimes calling them heroes. Elsa hated that word, it was a sickening and wasteful word. _Hero's. there no hero and neither am I. None of us are heroes. The real heroes are ones that will never come home, that will never breath again. _

"Elsa." A small sheepish, but strong voice called to her.

Elsa shifted her eyes to see a shorter red haired woman to her right about ten feet away. The girl wore brown riding boots with a yellow engravings on the sides. She had on a pair skinny jeans with slight rips as part of the design. She wore a green t-shirt and a white leather jacket that was a little faded. Her hair was in pigtails and she stood with her a nervous smile. Elsa realized who had called her name and who she was now staring at. "Hi." Elsa said softly. They both stood there and smiled for a few moments.

* * *

><p><em>7:00<em>

Anna's alarm clock was beeping and she did not feel like getting up to turn it. It was across the room on her dresser and was now starting to annoy her. Her arm was off the bed and dangled. She tried to look for something to throw at her alarm but for some reason her floor was unusually clean. The alarm was still going off and she pulled a pillow over her head. After a few moments the beeping of the annoying instrument speed up and seemed to get louder and louder. Anna tossed and turned and hoped the damn thing would blow up and stop making that awful sound.

Finally she had enough and got up. Rubbing her eyes and feeling the soft carpet beneath her feet she sat there for s few seconds and dozed off again. Only to reawakened by her alarm.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up." She got out of bed and still half asleep she made her way to turn off the alarm. Once there, she kept blinking and rubbing her eyes to wake herself up more as her hand tried to find the off switch. _Found it!_ Once off she made her way to her bed and flopped down onto. _Peace at last. _She was about to fall back to sleep when the phone rang in the other room of her apartment. "Come on, fuck me." She pushed herself up from the bed. She was stretched her back and arms when she stood up and turned around to exit her bedroom. But before that she walked straight into her dresser that held her alarm clock. "Ugh." Still half asleep she searched for the door knob that was towards her right.

When the door finally opened she looked around her small apartment with half closed and tired eyes. Spotting the ringing nuisance she answered it. "Who is it." She said a little rudely.

A cheery and jubilant voice answered her back. "Hello Ms. Anna, It's Oaken and I'm calling because the night before you told me to call once it was 7:05 to make sure you made out of bed."

Feeling little guilty for being rude Anna answered back with, "Sorry for being rude but I hate getting up in the morning." She rubbed her eyes again.

"We all do but today is a big day for you so I'll make sure they don't call and I'll visit her too."

"Thank you Oaken. Have a nice day." She finished the conversation with a smile and was now feeling more awake.

"You're welcome Ms. Anna. Have a good day yourself."

Anna clicked the phone off and made her way into the kitchen to see what she could make for breakfast. _Cereal, nah. I only have Cheero's and no bananas to add to it. I could make eggs but, I don't feel like cleaning the dishes. _Anna looked over at her sink and saw how filled it was with plates and cups. She was supposed to clean today but she had cleaned everything else in the house and forgot to do dishes. _I'll do them later. _Anna turned towards the fridge and opened the freezer. She hoped there were still frozen breakfast sandwiches, but of course there weren't any. _Fine, I'll got out and buy more later. _Not finding anything to eat Anna decided to just got to Starbucks or Dunkin Donuts when she left.

Anna left the kitchen and went back into her room to make her way into the bathroom to take a shower. It wasn't the best floor plan but it was all she could afford and it worked so walking through the master bedroom to take a shower or go to the bathroom was a small cost. Turning on the light and looking in the mirror, Anna saw how messy her hair was. She rolled her eyes, _Great a million knots I'm gonna have to buff out. _Anna turned around and turned on the water. Turning it to the hottest setting she took off her pajamas, which was nothing more than a bra and boxer shorts, she hated panties, _What a terrible word. _

After shedding her clothes Anna felt the water and turned the shower on. Getting in she stood there in and just let the water trickle down her body. Running her hands through her hair she grabbed the conditioner. _There's enough for the rest of the week. _It wasn't a big brand name conditioner but it smelled like peaches and it was on sale. After conditioning her hair, Anna grabbed her peach scented shampoo and squirted some in her hands and finished washing her hair.

After she took her Dove body washed and squeezed what was left of it into her hands. _I think I have more under the sink. _She started off on her neck first, lathering her neck with her right hand, and washing her stomach with her left. She felt the soap go down from her neck on her small but round breasts. When Anna would take a shower it was a fifty-fifty that she would masturbate because of how sensitive her nipples were. If she brought both hands up and squeezed her boobs she was likely to play with her self. On the other hand, feeling the soap on her nipples and then the soft trickling of the water clean off the soap off would send her hormones into overdrive and she would pleasure herself then also.

But today was not the day as she stopped herself as she started washing her legs. They were smooth and after finishing she didn't think they needed to shaved. Pulling back the shower curtain she got pulled a towel around her and stepped out of the shower. She checked her nails to see if they needed to be clipped, which they didn't, and then she opened the cabinet, which was also the mirror, and took out her hair dryer and brush. After spending a very long time to get her straight and into the pigtails she loved, she made her way into the closet, which connected the bedroom to the only bathroom in the apartment.

_I would love to wear a spring dress but, they haven't been pressed and cleaned lately. Oh well, but I'll take this leather jacket. It's a little faded but who cares. It's the nicest one I got. _She rotated her head to the right and picked out a pair of jeans. Looking down the she wondered what shoes she'd wear. _Sneakers, sneakers, sneakers, no, no, no. Flats, nah, another time maybe. Oh my boots. Yah when I'm done getting dressed I'll definitely wear these today._

Anna left her closet and went into the bedroom and set the items she picked out on the bed. She walked over to her dresser and took out a white bra and boxer shorts. Opening another drawer she took out a pair of socks and then a green shirt. She got dressed and then went back into the bathroom and looked for perfume to put. Turning on a second light and opening up the drawer beneath the sink she took out her perfume and toothbrush with toothpaste. She sprayed some of the peach scented perfume on her and brushed her teeth. Once clean and dressed, Anna walked out into the living room and laid down on of the futons she had. Finding the remote she turned on the TV and them her Xbox and went to Netflex. She looked through and saw she hadn't finished watching Mulan.

She checked her clock, it was 8:51. She didn't have to leave for the metro until, 11:30. _Wait, why am I going down there in the first place. _As she thought about it finally hit, Elsa was coming home today. For the first time in three long years, the sister she loved and missed so much was finally coming home. Once the thought was in her head she jumped up from the futon and started jumping around her apartment. She felt tears on her cheeks and pure joy fill her body. _Elsa is finally coming home and I can hardly wait. It only took me long enough to realize it but this is the happiest day in a very long time. _

Anna heard stories from some of her friends that there brothers or sisters had returned but were completely different people. Anna thought Elsa would never change, she was strong and beautiful. Anna remembered all the times she and Elsa would have by playing Xbox together, playing pick up games in the front of there old house. Staying up and drinking Monster to watch Netflex all night. Anna felt a smile form her on her face as more tears rolled down her cheeks. _I can't wait to see her again._

* * *

><p>Leaving the parking lot of her apartment complex, Anna drove her Dads old Honda to the King Street Metro station. Anna' didn't know what kind of Honda it was, the only thing she knew was that it had rusted spots above the right and left wheels. They weren't too showy but they were noticeable if a person looked hard enough. But Anna didn't mind the car was completely paid off and ran well. The radio was a bit sensitive as the volume was also the knob to turn the radio on and off. Any pressure towards it would cause the radio to turn, even if she just grazed the stupid thing.<p>

But it was here car and it was pretty sturdy. A cars a car as long as you've got one. Anna hoped that once Elsa saw it and her it would bring back some memories. The excitement of seeing Elsa was mind blowing. _Three years, and I finally get to see my big sis. _Anna had an ecstatic smile on her face as her mind wondered a bit. At the same time though there was some worry that Elsa had changed. She'd heard stories of soldiers coming pack and being really mean, or sheepish around their family. _Elsa would never change. She's the strongest person I know, besides my self of course. _Anna giggled at her self as she got into the left lane of the road.

She still had about ten minutes to get to the metro station but with lunch hour, traffic was terrible. Anna didn't get road rage like her mother used to get but, it really annoyed her when people wouldn't let her switch lanes, or pull out of a parking lot. She only new half the roads in the city and if she were forced to take a wrong turn she'd start to panic and get worked up trying to find her way back to any road she knew. _But not today. I'm going to see m sister and I'll be damned if these assholes make me miss my turn. _

She had the radio on really low and couldn't really hear what was playing. But it was just a distraction because Anna didn't like to ride in silence. It felt weird to sit there and move the wheel. It felt eerie and lonely. With the radio on, those feelings left. Anna knew she couldn't hear the radio well enough to hum to the song she thought was playing. Maybe it was a stupid commercial but Anna started humming a random tune to herself. She didn't know if it were a song or not, but it reminded her of Elsa and her singing voice. Boy was it a godlike one. When Elsa would sing Anna would always play something in the background, either guitar of piano. Once Elsa had started to sing Viva la Vida by Cold play, while Anna was playing Xbox. This was about a year before Elsa left,

Elsa was just laying on Anna's bed reading a book that Anna could never remember unless she really thought about. _Ah Catcher in the Rye. That's what she was reading, boy that was pretty good book. I'm not one for reading but that was a good book. _Going back to the memory Anna had a Yamaha electric keyboard that she had gotten for Christmas the year before. But she didn't immediately start playing as she was going 42-6 in Battlefield three on Operation Metro. In her mind she was playing the string and piano melody parts to the song Elsa was masterfully singing.

Anna was sitting on the edge of her bed and would feel the sheets move ever so slightly as Elsa tapped her foot the beat of the song. Anna didn't remember why Elsa was in her room but it was nice company as Anna was usually alone in the house. Elsa was in her junior year of high school and went on dates with guys and girls all the time, and her parents worked late everyday. But it wasn't so bad. She had her fair share of friends and girlfriends, but she enjoyed spending time with her sister the most.

As she continued to wreck the other team, Elsa's sing got louder and Anna stopped playing to listen to Elsa's godly voice. She turned to face Elsa but it surprised her that Elsa was lost in her book. She didn't even look up at Anna when Anna had turned around. Smiling at her older sister Anna got up from the bed and walked over to her keyboard. Plugging it in and turning it on she started to play the string riff of the song.

At the sound of Anna's keyboard, Anna remembered Elsa jumped a bit and stopped singing. "Shit that scarred me." She remembered Elsa give a small laugh. Elsa got up from the bed and walked over to Anna, who was still playing. Sitting down next to Anna, Elsa started singing again. "It was a wicked and wild wind, blew down the doors to let me in. Shattered windows and the sound of drums. People couldn't believe what I'd become. Revolutionaries wait for my head on a silver plate. Just a puppet on a lonely string. Oh who'd ever want to be king." As the both entered the chorus they looked at each other and laughed. Anna remembered Elsa's hair was in her famous braid, and she was wearing her Georgetown University sweater that was her fathers but she wore it often because it was really comfy and had blue jeans on. Her makeup wasn't done so her light freckles were more seeable.

Anna was making the turn into the station and lost the memory for a quick second. She wanted to keep reminiscing about the fun times she had with here sister, but she needed to look for a parking spot. _Ugh, come on people. I just one spot is that too much to ask for. I don't think so. It's just a simple request. _Anna circled the parking lot a few times before she finally found a spot that was right in the front of station and she could see everyone coming down the escalator. It was a great spot as Anna hadn't seen Elsa yet.

She felt her heart in her throat and her eyes jumped from person to person hoping that one of them was Elsa. She turned off the car and was fumbling to unbuckled her seat belt. She opened the door she jumped out of the car. Her smile on her face was blissful and her leg kept shaking as she got nervous. _For the first time in three years..._ Anna watched as a bunch of people in military uniforms come down the escalator. She didn't see her sister any where in the crowd. As her excited eyes jumped from person to person she saw how families of these soldiers were waiting.

Taking her attention for a second she saw how parents and children cheered and wept as they saw there sons or father home. It made Anna's heart jump as she felt tears on the sides of eyes. It warmed her heart to see families rejoined. Nothing in the world could compare to it, true love was the only thing exception that could trump the love of a family, but even then family love was incomparable. Anna's eyes shifted from hugging family to hugging family until her eyes fell upon a beautiful blonde haired woman.

She was wearing a marine uniform and was standing with perfect posture. Her poise was elegant and her curves were emasculate. Anna's eyes examined the woman's perfect body and felt the urge to tell how beautiful she looked. Moving her legs she started walking to the blonde. Her hair was short and in a bun, kind of similar to Anna's when she would put her hair into a bun but a little different. Her legs were really defined and the way the uniform seemed to hug the woman's body made Anna's eyes bulge from her head.

_Look at her, she's the definition of gorgeous. Look at those curves. She's so elegant and regal. Her shoulder's are well defined. Her ass is really nice, whoa like really nice. _The woman walked up to the bus stop and Anna thought she was going to get onto a bus. But it turned out she didn't but, Anna saw how the woman's hips moved so perfectly. Her hips screamed for attention when she walked. As Anna got closer she could see some of the facial features of the woman. She had perfect cheek bones and light freckles that reminded Anna of her sister.

Then Anna look a closer look at the woman as she was now standing ten feet away from. _Those freckles and cheek bones. Her sapphire eyes, and thin eye brows. They're just like Elsa's. _Anna looked even harder at the woman and realized who she was. A whole rush of emotions came forth as Anna didn't know how to react. The only thing she could think of was, "Elsa."

The blonde turned her head and stared with her sapphire eyes at Anna. "Hi." She said softly. Anna was frozen in place as she just stared at her sister. Eventually though she started to move. She felt tears run down her cheeks and she sprinted the short distance towards her sister. With her arms open she crashed into her sister, and started to cry even harder. She wrapped her arms around her sister tightly and felt Elsa's arms go around her body, the amount of joy and excitement Anna was feeling couldn't compare to how much she had missed her sister.

"It's really nice to see you." Anna said still crying, but smiling at the same time.

Elsa gave a small laugh and felt her eyes burn and mouth go dry. Hearing her younger sisters crying and happy voice, Elsa felt overjoyed and relieved. She broke down crying as well as she held her sister tightly. Not wanting to ever let go. She was taller than her sister and rested her head on the younger girls head. Bliss, sadness, excitement, relief, and love all came to Elsa at the same time. Holding her sister for the first time in three years was like nothing she had ever felt ever since what happened a year ago. Elsa cried harder with her sister. The only words that came out of her mouth were, "I missed you so much."

"I've missed you to. I love you Elsa." Elsa held Anna even tighter and cried harder. _Even after I left she still loves you. _As scared as Elsa was, the amount of joy that overcame her , to know her sister was still here for her and that she still loved her, was unbearable.

"I love you too Anna." Elsa in a crying whisper. Tightening her grip as well, Anna felt her throat clench up and couldn't believe her sister was finally home in her arms. They both continued in there embrace and felt as if time stopped. They both stood holding and crying into each other. They loved each other and to see the other for the first time in a long was unexplainable. Anna had dreamt of this ever since hearing that it was possible her sister might come home. The night she got the call, she broke down crying and thanked god for keeping her sister alive all this time. This was the happiest day of her life and only hope it wouldn't be the last.

After what seemed like hours, Anna and Elsa pulled away but kept there hands on the sides of each other bodies. They stared lovingly into each others eyes and the words that would've been exchanged were all said in that stare. From a distance it would've looked like they were about to kiss each other, but neither of them felt that urge. They hugged each other again but not as long as the other one felt.

Wiping away tears Anna pulled away and said, "Lets go home Elsa."

Her sister smiled and said, "Okay." Taking her duffle bag and grabbing hold of Anna's hand, Elsa was lead to Anna's car. Nothing could compare to this moment. She was finally home. She was finally able to her sister again. As she got in the car she thought, _I can't believe I'm and her with my sister. It's been so long, I hope we I things go back to normal and Anna and I can be sisters again. _

Anna started the car and drove out of the parking lot. _She's finally home. Thank you God. Thank you. This is the best day ever. For the first time in forever, Elsa is finally home, and for the first time we get to be sisters again. _Anna wiped the tears off of her face. She glanced at her sister and smiled.

Elsa was home.

* * *

><p><strong>This is also an AU were the war in Iraq and Afghanistan got more violent and there were more attacks on the US than just 911. Which in turn caused another draft to be called as the war was becoming more and more intense. This may or may not have a big impact on the story but it will have a part in it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm really sorry for how late this chapter is. I've written it like three times already and I like how it turned out this time, hopefully it ya'll do to. As usual please no flames.**

**For Akinna, yes it did change, how, well that will come later;) and thank you for the Humvee idea.**

**For everyone I hope you enjoy. Oh and if anyone doesn't get some of the military slang, tell me so that the next time there is a scene like this I put in the meanings.**

* * *

><p><em>She's home. She's finally home! <em>

"So..." Anna said a little nervously, turning her head slightly towards her sister but still keeping her eyes on the road.

Elsa turned her head towards Anna and gave her a small, kind smile, "So, I guess by the way you said my name earlier you didn't recognize me?" Elsa smiled and took off her cap, running a hand through her hair. She took the pins and bands out of her bun to let her hair down.

"Yes, I mean no." Caught a little off guard by Elsa's question Anna spoke faster than she could think. "Well maybe you could say that because I was checking you out. B-But I didn't realize it was you, I mean you hair wasn't in a braid and you didn't have a lot of make-up on, and you looked really gorgeous in your uniform, the way it hugged your body, showing your curves." Anna didn't notice how Elsa's face blushed a little.

Anna shook her head trying to clear her mind a bit and focus, "But I wasn't looking at you that way, well I was, but we're sisters," She looked at Elsa for a quick second and motioned to Elsa and herself, "and that's weird for me to see you that way, I mean gross." _Wait, did I just tell her she's gross. _"N-not that your gross in any way what so ever. I mean look at you. Sheer perfection and for me not to recognize you and think your really sexy,"

Elsa almost burst out laughing. Covering her mouth and closing her eyes, Elsa maintained her composure.

_Fuck I can't believe I just said._ "Oh my god! I-I didn't mean to say that. I was trying to uhh say that I didn't know you, well I know you but I didn't _know _it was you and-and I thought I'd introduce myself to you." _What. Think for once. _"Well you already know who I am, but I thought you were some one else. Not that I was waiting for someone else. But when I saw that it was you, I was like whoa. She's hot!" Anna's eyes widened and pushed her left hand against her head.

This time Elsa started laughing.

Anna gave a nervous laugh, "You know what I mean right?" her face burned a little and started to turn a little red.

Anna stopped talking and looked at her sister while also tying to concentrate on the road. "You still babble a mile a minate Anna," Elsa shifted her eyes a bit, "and I guess thank, you for the weird complements."

"But you know what I was trying to get at, right?!" Anna quickly replied.

"Yes I know what you meant. In that whole heap of words, I know what you meant. I always have understood your incoherent rambling." Elsa chuckled a bit.

"Well good, and your welcome, I guess." Both Anna and Elsa laughed as Anna started to slow the car down because the light in front of her was yellow.

"Well, within a month my hair should be back to it's original length and I'll put my hair in that intricate but _sexy_ braid." Anna started laughing again.

"Yah, _sexy_, is not the word I would use. More like time consuming. I remember after you would take a shower it would take you at least an hour and a half to get your hair in that braid."

"But I remember it taking you an hour to get all the knots out of your hair. It was always a...ba-struggle for you." Elsa managed a small smirk. _Don't think about it. Don't think, don't think._

"Yah because my hair hates me and becomes this big mess every time I fall asleep."

While Anna talked and focused on the road, Elsa closed her eyes and took a few quick breath, "I never had that problem with my hair. It was always perfect when I slept."

"Yah you never move when you sleep. It's like you become this fucking statue."

Elsa started laughing and so did Anna.

The car slowly came to a halt as a different light turned red about fifteen minutes from Anna's apartment building. When Anna and Elsa finished laughing they looked at each other. It had been so long since that last time they heard the other person's laugh, not talking with each other about random things Anna would suddenly think about. Both were smiling and looking at each other with glimmering eyes. "I missed these kind of conversations." Anna said smiling blissfully.

Elsa put one of her hands on Anna's, which was on the gear shifter, but looked away. "I missed them too." Elsa said softly, trying to hold back her tears. A flash image of a woman's face with beautiful but languishing deep sea blue eyes and a dirt covered face crossed her mind. But as the image left a weak and pain filled voice could be heard in her head. _I loved the powwows we had when we were alone._

Anna's smile faded a bit and she furrowed a brow, "What's the matter."

"Nothing." Elsa was now looking out the window, but her eyes were closed a little tightly.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine." Elsa a little bitterly.

"Elsa-"

"I said I'm fine." Elsa said raising her voice to almost a yell. She looked at Anna with disdained eyes.

"Elsa is there something bo-"

"NO! So stop asking!" Elsa yelled.

Startled by Elsa's yelling, Anna flinched and moved back from her sister. A morose feeling overcame Anna and both girls sat in silence. With her eyes a little glossy Anna felt like crying. She and her sister had rarely ever argued, let alone raised their voices to one another. Even when Elsa left they never argued or fought.

"Sorry." Anna said in a hushed, and whimpering voice. She didn't want to cry and make Elsa feel bad, but she started sniffling. She held the steering wheel tightly to hold back tears. Anna thought there must a good reason for Elsa raise her voice. _Maybe she's just tired from the flight and isn't in the best of moods._

But that didn't help her to feel better and her sniffling continued.

It was now starting to effect Elsa. The blonde looked over at her crestfallen and near crying sister. Her anger remained but was redirected at her self. _Great, not even an hour home and I made her cry. Good job Elsa._

After taking a few short deep breaths to try and calm down Elsa looked back at her sister. "Anna, I'm sorry for raising my voice. I-I'm just a little tired I guess."

Feeling better Anna tried to look at her older sister but remained focused on the road. "It's okay. I would be too if I traveled in a plane for that long." Anna said trying to lighten the mood.

"That's if you ever got on a plane?" Elsa said lightening up a bit.

"I could, I don't have that big a fear of heights."

Almost giving a very un-lady like snort, Elsa gave a small laugh and her anger was now subsiding.

"What, I don't have that big a fear." Anna said with a small smile forming on her face.

"Anna, when you were little you were petrified of being within the same postal code of a Ferris Wheel."

"Yah but that was when I was little."

"But there was the time you visited me at college and got yourself dared to go up the rock climbing wall." Before Anna could reply Elsa added, "You barely got a foot off the ground before you started to freak out and piss your pants." A sly smile crossed Elsa's face.

"Shut up." Anna lightly punched Elsa in the arm. "I didn't pee my pants."

Elsa shook her head, trying to maintain her better mood. "Yes you did. You kept tripping over your words and couldn't even come up with anything to say that you didn't." Elsa thought back to the incident in hopes of distracting herself from the horrific images that were coming to her head. As she thought about the incident, the thought became more vivid.

_They were in the Rec center of Georgetown University. Elsa and Anna were talking to each other while a tall, but skinny guy with black spikey hair was waiting for Anna to put her money were her mouth was. Elsa was eighteen and a freshman in college but her birthday was in a month. Anna had just turned fifteen and for her birthday she had wanted to visit and stay with Elsa for the weekend._

_"Come on Anna, you know your afraid of heights."_

_"So, I can't not do it. I don't back down so easily." Elsa rolled her eyes._

_"So you doin it or what red. I've got class in fifteen minutes and it's going to take you at least five to get into the gear."_

_"Hold on Zach," Elsa said, "Anna, don't do this. I don't wanna see you get hurt." _

_"Elsa you worry too much."_

_"And you act before you think shorty." Elsa smiled softly._

_"Oh playing that card. Well know I'm doing it to show you bitch." Anna quickly turned and walked over to Zach._

_"I'm ready jackass, gear me up with that climbing shit." Elsa's head fell into her hand. She shook her head and sighed. _

_"Yo Els, your sis seems to what she's doin." Zach called out as Anna was putting the gear on with no problem._

_"To hell she does. It took her till the age of ten to finally tie her shoes by herself." Zach and Elsa laughed, while Anna shot daggers at her older sister. _I'll pay for that later. _Elsa thought to herself._

_Once all the gear was on and ropes were checked, Anna was ready to climb. "All right red, you just have to make past the yellow line and boom ya done. That's it. Elsa over there thinks you can't do it and so do I. But hey maybe you prove us wrong. Probably not though." _

_"Step aside toothpick, I've got a mountain to climb." Anna pushed Zach out of her way and walked over to the rock climbing wall._

_Elsa walked over and stood next to Zach._

_"Jeez Elsa, your sister sure is feisty." _

_"You don't know the half of it. But she's all bark with no bite." _

_"I heard that." Elsa smiled smugly. __"So I just climb right." Anna said looking up at the wall, now feeling intimidated._

_"No, you jump and the ropes will pull you up." Zach said sarcastically. _

_"Asshole." Anna said._

_Elsa knew what was probably going through her sisters head and was starting to get scared that her sister might do more than just freak out. "Anna, remember you don't have to do this. You can back away and nobody will think less of you."_

_"Well," Before Zach could say anything Elsa punched him in the balls. He grunted and started coughing. "The fuck man," he fell to his knees and looked up at Elsa, who was glaring at him, "Your...sisters right...red. You...don't have...to do this, holy fucking shit this hurts."_

_Anna turned around and tried to act confident but Elsa could see the fear in her younger sisters face, "But I'm going to do it anyway so shut up and let me concentrate."_

_Anna reached up with a shaky hand and then another. then her feet came next._

_Elsa tried not to laugh as her sister looked like a frog getting ready to jump when all of Anna's limbs were on the wall. Anna started to climb with very shaky hands. Her one leg had somehow come up and made a right angle with her two legs. Anna was only a foot of the ground when she decided to look down and start to freak out. She paused and her arms and legs started trembling._

_"Anna are you okay?"_

_"Perfect, uh how far up am I." Anna said in a shaky voice._

_"Your not even a foot off the ground red." Zach said trying to get up._

_"Really, t-the air seems thinner." _

_Zach looked at Elsa with a confused look. "What? Are you stuck missy?"_

_"No." Anna said as if she were about to start crying_

_"It kinda looks like it." Zach said not noticing the younger girls changed tone._

_"I-I need to concentrate so I'm just blocking you out now." Anna's voice was on the verge of panic, and Elsa knew it._

_"Anna I think it's time to stop." Elsa started walking to her sister. _

_"I'm fine Elsa." Anna reached up for a hand whole, but the sweet that hand accumulated on her hands caused her to slip. She fell back into Elsa arms and started to scream. Elsa fell do the ground as her sister continued to scream_

_"SHIT FUCK, ELSA HELP. ELSA!" Anna's arms were flailing and everyone with in the building could hear Anna. _

_"Anna, shhh it's okay. Shhh, I've got you. Stop screaming in my ears, I need them for the lecture at three." Elsa spoke in a hushed and calming voice trying to calm down her petrified sister. But Anna was still trembling and screaming. Elsa started rock her sister and in a near whisper sung part of the first verse from _You'll be in my heart. _Elsa's singing had always calmed her younger sister, whether she be mad or sad, it always seemed to work._

_"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright. Just take my hand hold it tight." Elsa took one of Anna's hands and held it tightly. Elsa herself was on the verge of crying for how bad she felt of her sister. "I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you and keep you safe and warm."_

_Anna was almost completely calmed down from her sisters soft singing. She opened her eyes and saw she was in Elsa's arms and wasn't falling. "Did I make?" She looked into her sisters soft eyes._

_"No, you weren't even close, and I think it's safe to say that your never going to do this again." Elsa smiled and so did Anna. _

_"How touching," Zach said behind them "From the looks of it you two could start making out." Both girls burst out laughing. _

_"Well Elsa I'm ready to head back to you dorm."_

_"Alright, lets get up first."_

_When Elsa and Anna turned around Zach started to fall to ground laughing. Elsa and Anna looked at each other confusingly. "What's so funny Zach." Elsa said._

_He was laughing so hard it was hard for him to talk. "Your...sister...p-pi...pissed herself." He laughed even harder. All the way till the point were he started coughing and trying to catch his breath uncontrollably._

_Anna looked down, "No I didn't this is just...It's only a...maybe...I uhh..." Anna struggled to finish any of her sentences until finally she gave up and looked at her sister. "This blows." _

For as serous it was to not laugh at Anna's petrified state, Elsa started to laugh hysterically as she remembered Anna's misfortune afterward. In the back of her mind though, she knew nearly a year and a few weeks to that day, she had left for Iraq.

Elsa's laughing became contagious and Anna succumbed to a fit of laughter herself.

They came to another stop light and Anna looked over at Elsa still laughing. Eventually they stopped but both girls continued to broadly smile at each other. It had been so long to hear each other laugh again. Anna never knew when she would ever hear it again. While Elsa thought she would never hear the sound of her sister ever again.

They continued to smile and stare at each other. When there eyes met both girls leaned in and hugged each other again. Elsa and Anna fought back the urge to start crying as they held her each other. It was an awkward positioning for both girls, the gear shifter was pushing into Anna's stomach and her back was nearly perpendicular to the way her lower body was facing and Elsa was at least five inches taller than Anna and had to bend down a bit so that she didn't pull Anna up from her seat.

Then a truck horn beeped behind them and they quickly released each other. Anna saw that the light was green and how the person behind was nearly driving up on the bumper of her car. "Shit. Sorry, sorry." Anna gave an apologetic smile to the rear view mirror and saw that they guy in the truck behind waving his hands, yelling at her and giving her the middle finger. She rolled her eyes.

But in a small panic Anna's foot slammed onto the accelerator, and then brake. The car jerked forward as more car and truck horns could be heard behind her. Elsa, who had been, laughing, was now gripping the side of the car looking at the road with terrified eyes. In an instant she didn't see asphalt anymore, only a crater covered sand road. The windshield was cracked and as she looked around Anna's car it turned into The Bus. She looked down and saw her hand shaking with the receiver of radio in her left hand.

Their Humvee was moving barreling down the wide, dirt road.

Her breathing became heavy and there was now the rattling of bullets against the Humvee. The sound of explosions and the sight of dirt and fire was filling the area around the vehicle. The steel edifices around her turned into clay and cement. The traffic lights disappeared and then cars in front and behind her turned into more Humvees. She heard the 50 firing and the shell casings hitting the roof of the vehicle. She looked down again to see her clothes changed into a Kevlar vest, a digital desert camo designed jacket and pants. Her heels turned into tan combat boots and the weight of a helmet could be felt on the top of her head.

The radio filled with voices of other Humvee commanders.

"_Targets 9 O'clock!_"

"_Enemies on the right side. Light 'em up._"

"_Small arms fire from the windows._"

"_Watch the road for more IED's._"

"_Stags down and in critical condition._"

_"Our fitty is going black._"

"_We need to move faster."_

_"Fuck! Balls to walls, come on."_

_"There every fucking where._"

"_This is Hook 1 go Icepick actual._"

There was a more calmed voice that came through the radio that started talking. "_I'__ve got armor down with several men critically wounded and taking heavy fire from all flanks, we need an escape route now!_" There was an explosion right next to her Humvee, sending the vehicle veering to the left. The entire vehicle bounced and Elsa shot her hand up onto the top of her helmet, trying to hold it down.

"_How many klicks to the FOB._"

"_I have no idea._"

"_We passed the BFR forty meters ago._"

"_That's about thirteen clicks till the FOB."_

"_And five till the edge of the city."_

"_Check the roofs!_"

"_There firing from the mosques! Captain we need to get out of here._"

"Elsa there fucking every where!" Someone with a slightly panicked male voice said.

"Really?! Thanks for BFO, dumbass." She said sarcastically.

"There on the god damn roofs, and in the alley ways. What the fuck should I shoot at." Goggles said shouting over the sound of the gun he fired.

"Anything that's shooting back at us Gogs." Another female voice said from the back.

"That helps. Any other advice?"

"Yah get rid of the BCG's!"

"And don't fart for god's sake."

"Focus! We're in a bag of dicks right now, and I don't senseless banter." Elsa snapped.

"Shit. _Carson's been hit, get on the mod deuce someone._" Another voice said over the radio.

"_Watch for RPG's._"

"_We're black on the mod._"

"_We going black now too._"

"_This is Forest 1, Icepick main says we have no readily available birds in the air to guide you out of the area. We cleared that area of the city months ago."_

"_Apparently not Forest 1._"

_"We cannot give you accurate readings without endangering ourselves and without eyes we have no idea what route's they have covered."_

"The fuck does that mean." The panicked voice said.

"It means we're sort of fucked and on our own to get out of this." Said the husky man driving.

"_A__ll current birds deployed are needed for Ranger dustoff's, escorts, and support fire. We can have a lawn dart over your position in ten but main wants to know where the rest of your company is located._"

"_I have now idea where they are. We lost radio contact five minutes ago. They might heading Northeast on the side roads to get out of the city but I'm not sure."_

An idea suddenly came to Elsa's mind. "Marshall take the back and side roads see where that leads us, they might only have the main road covered for now and we could meet up with Exo and third companies" Elsa said over the radio.

"_Dually noted Blake. Everyone follow the ass of the Vee in front of you, but don't crawl up it too far._"

"_Yes sir. Hoo-ah._" Most of the other commanders said in unison.

"_Who ever the big green weenie is for getting us in this brown star cluster, remind me to kick his ass._"

"_Stay focused Werl._"

Once the first side street was spotted the convoy took it and started taking sporadic turns, in the hope of getting back towards the base with out more heavy enemy fire. The roads were tight and relatively quiet. The convoy speed down each road taking any turn they could. For about the next ten minutes this pattern continued. Each person on the 50 cal's were watching every corner, and ever rooftop. The radio was silent as the convoy hoped their enemy only had the one route covered. Elsa and everyone in her Humvee was starting to calm down.

"I think they only had that route covered sir." Elsa said into the radio, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"_I think so too. Good call Blake. Everyone status report."_

"How's everyone back there?" Elsa said looking back into the back of the vehicle.

"_I've got one KIA, Private Jack Carson._" Elsa eyes fell to the floor and everyone was quiet for a moment. It wasn't the first death of a close friend, but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt.

"I'm fine. Shit my pants a little but I'm fine." The blonde guy finally said.

"_We're all fine here._"

"Classy. I'm okay, slight bruise on my left arm and my back's sore but you'll massage it later." The woman winked at Elsa, who blushed a little at the woman.

"_KIA, Corporal Jay Stags._"

"Yah 'massage'." The blonde guy said as the commander's voice went over the radio.

Both girls blushed

"Hey Goggles how you feelin." Elsa asked as she banged on the roof.

"I feel like a bag of smashed asshole." Everyone chuckled.

"My hands are still vibrating, I think I have more sand on my clothes than any day at the beach, my goggles are cracked, and I have bruises all over my body. Other than that, juuuust peachy." She snickered and turned towards the man driving.

"How you doing Engels."

"Just fine ma'am."

"Alright." She was about to talk back into the radio when a shrill and panicked voice came on.

"_RPG!_"

Elsa looked into the side mirror and saw the rear Humvee fly up into the air six feet in a flaming ball of metal and fire. She watched as the half of the gunner's fire engulfed body flew out of the vehicle. She didn't see where the body landed as suddenly the Humvee in front of her blew up from and IED hidden in the narrow street. The force of the blast caused the blown up vehicle to turn ninety degrees to the left, showing the side of the Humvee to Elsa.

"SHIT!"

Her Humvee crashed into the smoldering vehicle, dragging it along the road. For about 50 feet they dragged the burning vehicle. Elsa could see the burning corpses inside. The flesh of each mans face was charcoaled, and all were slumped over. The gunner, who was screaming in pure agony, was now engulfed in flames and hung over the gun.

With the lack of sight from all the smoke, the husky man driving Elsa's Humvee had no idea of where he was going.

"Left turn, left turn, left turn." Goggles shouted from above.

"How far!" Elsa shouted.

"NOW"

But it was too late to turn the vehicle, the ruins of the dead Humvee crashed into the side of building and stopped both vehicles voilenty sending her and the other comrades hurtling forwards, into the metal of the seats and front of their vehicle.

After the initial crash Elsa was dazed and pushed herself up from the front of Humvee and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and her ears rung. Her whole body ached and she felt blood dripping on the palm of her left hand. There were pieces of the radio receiver stuck deep into her hand. She turned her head slowly seeing the person next to her slumped over the steering wheel, slowly trying to get up. Her muscles ached and as she brought her head, there was a sharp pain in her neck. Reaching to feel if anything was, she felt nothing. Spinning her head around and hearing her neck crack, Elsa started to take the fragments out of her hand.

But her body still ached and looking out her window she saw a small wall run parallel to the road the convoy was on. She then saw the Humvee squads getting out of and firing at the buildings around them.

As she her hearing came back there were more sounds of explosions. She felt a hand on her should trying to get her attention.

"Elsa." It started with blonde man's voice.

"Elsa."

"Elsa." But then it started turning into the soft and sweet voice of her sister.

"Elsa. Are you alright?"

She blinked a couple times. The fiery vehicle in front of her was gone, and she was now looking at a small line of trees that slightly hid the buildings behind them.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice was starting to sound worried.

The blonde looked around quickly and saw that vehicle was stopped and in a parking lot with a side entrance door to a building behind them. "I-I'm fine Anna." She looked over at her sister and feigned a smile.

"Are you sure?" Anna's voice was a little shaky.

"Yah. I'm fine, just," Elsa looked around again. "Where are we?"

"My apartment building." Anna said casually.

"Apartment building?" Elsa said quizzically.

"Yah, I go to Arendalle Community College, a few miles past the Pentagon."

"Oh, alright, I know were it is."

"Okay." Anna got out of the car and walked to the trunk. Elsa got out right after her and as she started to walk, she nearly fell down. She thought she was wearing combat boots, and not high heels. Elsa managed to catch her self and avoided having her sister notice.

The trunked slammed shut and Anna appeared in front of her. "You ready to go."

Elsa looked up and saw her sister carrying her duffle bag. "I'll carry that for you. It's pretty heavy."

Anna waved at her sister, "Pssh, not really, I got it for you." Elsa furrowed a brow as she and Anna started walking towards the side entrance door. "I'd like to remind you that I'm still pretty strong." Anna smirked at Elsa.

"That's right. At one point you could bench a little over hundred pounds." Elsa smiled genuinely now.

"Damn right, and I don't even work out that much." Anna said with her chin a little high. "I also recall always beating you in arm and regular wrestling matches."

"Not always shorty."

"Oh, I would challenge you, but I don't want to embarrass a marine." Anna laughed.

Elsa feigned another smile and looked down at the ground with heavy eyes.

* * *

><p>Opening the up the door to Anna's apartment, Elsa was immediately met with the smell of peaches and cool air. She looked around and saw the set up of Anna's apartment. There was a closet to her right, and a kitchen to her left. A small table and chairs just outside the kitchen entrance with a bowl apples and banana's on top of it. There were a two futon's in an L shaped against the walls. And a 60 inch LG TV on a TV stand.<p>

"So I guess I'll give you the grand tour of my bachelorette pad." Elsa gave a small laughed.

"Well as you can see there's a closet just to the right of the door. The only things that are in there are shoes, jackets, and your old PS3."

"You still have it?"

"Yah I thought I'd hold on to it for when you came back."

Elsa felt her eyes start to water. _She thought I was always going to coming back. _

Before Elsa could cry, Anna showed her the small kitchen that was five feet from the door to the left. "This is the kitchen. The fridge is filled with mostly empty space, but I keep milk, eggs, cheese, could've just said dairy, some left over pasta from a couple nights ago, some import Monsters, and orange juice."

"Monster, import. I like those two words. Mind if I have one." Elsa said feeling more elated.

"Go for it. I could always buy more from the gas station or Shaw's."

Elsa opened the fridge in no time, grabbing the first can she saw. Opening the black and green can she took a couple swigs of the delectable and smooth tasting liquid. When she was done she made a satisfied "Aaaahhh. Tastes better than I remember."

"It should, all that desert water probably tasted terrible." Anna smirked.

But Elsa didn't laugh, she only took another giant swig. She shut her eyes closed tightly and finished the drink. When she was done she crushed the can in her hand extremely tightly. Her arm was away from Anna so she wouldn't have to see Elsa's arm shaking from how tightly she was holding the can.

"The cabinets behind you hold all the plates and glasses but it's nothing is organized in here so, open one up and you should have a plate, bowl, cup all right there."

"Still don't clean or organize I see."

"Hey I clean."

"Really," Elsa pointed to the sink, "What's all that then?"

"The sink." Anna said innocently.

"What's all that in the sink." Elsa snickered.

"I forgot do them okay. I'll do it later."

"Yah how much later will that be."

"Well, uh, I don't know but it'll get done don't be such so bossy on me already," Anna straightened her back a bit with a formal sounding tone she said, "I'm the queen of this apartment so things well get done when I want them done. So deal with it."

Elsa laughed, "Funny, I'm older and smarter though so whatever I say still goes."

"When you start paying for half the rent maybe, but my apartment, my rules bitch." Both girls laughed this time.

"As for the rest of the cabinets next to the fridge, I have no idea what's in them. A college budget is not amazing for grocery shopping. There are cookies, chips, cereal, other junk food, and maybe some Pop tarts some where. It's really just a roll of the dice. Oh and these two drawers next to the fridge hold all the silverware."

"I'm guessing that's also not organized."

"Bingo. As for the counter tops. Nothing much, except for the one behind you. That holds the toaster, microwave, the bread holder and Wi-Fi thing."

"Anything else about the kitchen I should now about." Elsa said raising her eye grow a bit.

"Nope."

They walked out of the kitchen and sat on the futon facing the TV. "As for the rest of the place, it's all really simple. TV, just cable. My Xbox is hooked up to it so we can watch Netflix. Oh and these foot rests open. I think yours holds all my games and this one yours." Anna opened her foot rest and saw all of Elsa's old PS3 games. "Yep, I'm right. As for the bedroom I only have one dresser and your clothes are under the bed in those vacuum sealed bag thingies."

"Okay. I think I'm going to go change. These clothes aren't really that comfortable, but I guess they make me look hot and sexy according to you." Elsa said.

"Haha very funny. There's a bathroom through the closet, and before you say it yes I know it's weird."

"Alright." Elsa got up and walked into the bedroom. She closed the door and reached under Anna's bed. She pulled out the first bag and opened it. She pulled out gray sweat pants and a white shirt. She just wanted to get out of the clothes she was in. There was a full length mirror on the bedroom door and Elsa stood in front of it to get her tie and top button undone.

After that her hands started trembling. The last time she had seen her exposed body was months ago. She remembered seeing how scared her stomach and arms were. Her legs had bruises and cuts everywhere. Her hands began to shake even more as her jacket came off. After struggling to get off her buttoned down shirt there was only a white t-shirt left. She paused and looked in the mirror at her arms. There were no bruises she could see, but there was the scar on her left arm. It looked as if it were a slash mark.

In an instant a flash of a blade crossed her arm. She reached for her arm as if to hold back the bleeding but there was none.

Elsa shook her head and slowly took off the shirt. Her eyes were closed when the shirt was finally off. She didn't want to see her scarred body. But with every ounce of will she opened her eyes. Only there were no scars, only her white bra and slim stomach with somewhat defined abdominal muscles.

She ran her hands across her smooth skin and closed her eyes. Everything was silent, the only thing she could hear was her slow breathing. Her hands made there way all across her body. At the same time though, it felt as if her hands weren't hers, but somebody else's. Tenderly and smoothly running across her body.

A slight smile crossed her face as she thought she felt lips going across her exposed shoulder and up her neck. The hands on her body were cupping her breasts and lightly squeezing them. Elsa's breathing became heavy as one hand slid down her stomach and under her blouse. The light kisses on her neck felt like jolts of electricity and all of sudden she felt fingers press down on the fabric of her underwear.

"Open your eyes." A seductive voice whispered.

As Elsa opened her eyes, she saw herself in the mirror, standing there with one hand on her breast and the other under her blouse. She looked around as if there was someone with her. "Come back, I need you." Elsa pleaded.

But she was alone. Her hands came up to her face and then she realized something. She still had on the uniform gloves.

Tears started to streak down her face and an over whelming sense of grief and anger filled her being. Elsa gritted her teeth but what finally came over her was sadness.

In less than a heart beat she was in the bathroom. She turned on the shower and didn't care what the temperature was at. The rest of her clothes were torn off and as she stepped into the shower, she broke down sobbing.

Elsa fell to her knees and curled up with her head on the shower floor. The running water blocked out the sound of her crying and the water from the shower head mixed with her tears. All that was left was her feeling of failure and sadness.

"It was all my fault. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Elsa kept repeating. She wanted someone to tell her it was alright, but there was no one that would ever understand for what she had lost, for what she had seen. The only thing she could do was hold her self and bawl. Her hands went up and down her arms. She felt the rough wet fabric of her cadet gloves. She remained in that position for what seemed like a long time.

Slowly she brought herself upright, but remained on her knees. She brought her hands up slowly. The white pieces of fabric dripped with grief. Elsa clenched her fists knowing what was under then. Her eyes shut tight and her teeth clenched.

She was about to scream in agony when her sister knocked on the bathroom door. "Elsa I've got a towel for you, can I come in?"

The older girl stood up quickly, "Yah." Her voice was shaky.

The door opened and Elsa heard her sister walk in. "Alright I put the towel on the sink. What do you want me to do with your marine outfit."

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Put them in a plastic bag. I don't need them anymore. I'll probably through them away later on in the week."

"Okay I'll put the bag with your clothes in it on the bed. Oh and I have the sweats and an extra bra and underwear for you. There on top of the towel."

"Kay, thank you." Elsa said trying to sound casual.

"Anything else you need." Anna said cheerfully.

Only one thing came To Elsa's mind but she held it back. "No, I'm good but thank you."

"Your welcome." Elsa heard the door closed and let out a deep sigh. She turned her head to the shower dial and noticed it was on the coldest setting. Sighing again Elsa closed her eyes as she took of the gloves. She washed her body and hair with Anna's soaps and shampoo's. When she was done she turned off the water and dried her self. Getting dressed in the sweats, Elsa looked into the bathroom mirror. She looked into her own eyes and saw nothing but the shell of who she used to be. The way her eyes starred back at her was nothing short of pain, misery, and self-loathing.

The one thing she could hope for now was that Anna would still see her big sister and who she used to be. Anna didn't need, and couldn't know what happened and why it affected Elsa so much. _She won't understand and she never will. Anna doesn't need to know what happened. She can't know, she just won't understand._

Elsa went to open the door when she felt as if someone was behind her. It wasn't an evil presence, but one of insight. "But you know she will. She always has." The male voice said.

Elsa had her back to the man and didn't look back. "No she won't, not this time." Elsa opened the door and walked out, never looking back.

Elsa walked out into the room living room and told her sister she was tired and needed to a nap. Anna said Elsa could sleep in her bed for a while, but when night came the bed was hers and Elsa would have to sleep on one of the futon's.

"But what if I like your bed."

"Then I would prepare to sleep with me." Realizing what she just said Anna scrambled for words. "Not that we would be sleeping in that way, as in me you sharing the bed and not the other way. Me sleep on one side and you the other. Not in the way of, you know cause that's really, really, really wrong." Anna gave a nervous laugh.

"Yah, it is so please try and think before you say anything." Elsa winked at her sister.

"You know that won't happen, but remember, the sky might be awake, but I sure as hell won't be so don't take a liking to my bed." Elsa giggled and Anna smiled at her sister.

"Alright, well see yah, I'm gonna catch some z's."

"Kay, Just tell me if the TV is to loud an when you wake up get changed because I want to show around the area and have diner somewhere. That's okay with you right."

"Sounds great Anna." Elsa walked into the bedroom and closed the door. _She's to innocent to know. _Elsa laid down and closed her eyes. For the next couples hours she would dream about her sister and the times they had together. Only, every single dream would end the same way, with Anna being hurt by Elsa in some way and a male voice saying, _You can't escape this, she was your sister._


	3. Chapter 3

That first week of being back was so foreign to Elsa. The bustling city, the crowds of people, the small fact that she felt happier. The past months before were full of dread, sorrow and fear. She could still feel of what she thought were remnants of those emotions but Elsa did everything to hide those feelings from her sister. It was easier said than done, though. Every time there was a loud noise or sudden movement of her body, the blonde would always have a something flash in front of her eye or get lost in a memory that felt so real it was hard to tell if it were reality or not. Every time she had one of those memories she felt that she was losing control of something, and it terrified her of what it could be.

When her sister would see Elsa do this she would always ask if something was wrong but Elsa's answer was always the same, no. Anna never pondered to much on it as Elsa would feign a smile and play it off. It hurt to do it and Elsa didn't know why, but her sister couldn't know what she was feeling.

Other than that, Elsa was trying to enjoy the time she was having with her younger sister. Anna had the entire week planned, but she was never good at following any plan so things played out as they did. She had told her older sister that she could only get a week of work and that most of her classes were in the late evening. So the first few days were sight seeing at every monument in the entire D.C area. Their fist stop, the Lincoln memorial.

"The Lincoln Memorial Anna, we've seen it like a thousand times when we were younger." Elsa said from her seat on the futon, slowly changing the channels on the TV.

"But why not see it a thousand and one times as adults." Anna, who was on the other futon, smiled at her sister. "There's always something new to see."

"Well what would we see that's new about it, if there is anything." Elsa returned a smile.

"I'll get to see it with you again, that's new." Anna stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to Elsa.

Elsa's smile became warmer, "You're such a dork."

"But I'm your sister, and I have the right to be a dork." Elsa and Anna giggled a bit. "So come on let's go." Anna pulled on her sisters arm.

"Can't we just stay here." Elsa said playfully.

"No there's nothing to do here except play pointless, brain cell killing video games." Anna tugged harder on her sisters arm.

Elsa kept shaking her head and had her eyes tightly closed, but kept her tone happy. "So video games are fun. I used to be pro at them."

"Yah I know but let's do something active."

"I always did kick your ass in any game, especially Mortal Kombat. Guess you're afraid of losing." Elsa knew Anna loved Mortal Kombat and it was the only game the red head could stand a chance at winning against her older sister. But Anna was determined to do something out of apartment.

"Nice try missy, but you'll have to prove that later. Right now is the time to go see the Lincoln Memorial."

As their playful bantering went back in forth Elsa's demeanor slowly became sharper and agitated. The thought of going into a crowd frightened her. She thought something would happen or she'd go through another painful memory. When she was on her way home, she had flights from Paris, to New York City. Both had huge crowds of people that would push and shove each other, not caring who they hurt. Every time she as shoved or bumped into her mind would become blank as she slowly lost control over something.

She really didn't want to go anywhere. She felt safer in the apartment, but only to a certain point.

"Come ooonnnn, lets get out of here and do something fun."

"No, Anna." Elsa said sounding serious. But then quickly added, "We can have fun in here." She said making her tone sound happier, feigning a smile.

"Really? There's nothing to do here. We can play Xbox or PS3 later. Right now though is the time to get some exercise."

"Are you saying I need exercise, am I fat Anna?" Elsa said raising an eyebrow. She hoped that would distract her sister and forget about going out.

"Wha-nononono. I'm not saying that, you are definitely not fat. Not even close. That's...that's preposterous." She said turning her voice into a weird regal accentt. "No, I'm just saying getting exercise is nice. You know let the endorphins flow a little. Move around, shake a leg, walk around. You know. I didn't mean to say that your fat, because you're not. No way in hell you're fat. Far from it sis. Believe me when I say you are not fat."

"Okay then." Elsa looked at the TV again.

Realizing what her sister had done, Anna called out, "Wow, not cool. Smooth move at trying to distract me, but nope. Not today." Anna took the remote from Elsa's hand and turned of the TV.

"The hell Anna." Elsa said raising her voice.

"I told you, we're going to the Lincoln memorial."

"I said I didn't want to go." The older girls tone came out harsher than she meant, and the look on Anna's face made her feel terrible.

"Oh, okay. We don't have to I guess. Maybe tomorrow." Anna smile weakly and when she turned around her head dropped. She walked away into the kitchen.

_What the fuck is wrong with me. _Elsa scolded to herself. She rubbed her temples and walked into the kitchen. "Anna," The red head turned around, her eyes watering just a bit. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me there, but I'll make it up to you. I hear the Lincoln Memorial is nice this time of year."

The younger girl wiped her eyes and smiled, "Really! I wonder what gave the idea to go."

Elsa smiled. "Alright then, the Lincoln Memorial it is." Elsa got up from the futon and both girls made their way out the door.

They made there way to the metro station where Elsa and Anna had met each other when Elsa came home, the King Street metro station. From there they would take the blue line and get off at the Smithsonian. It was around noon, Anna didn't have class to about five and not a lot of people would be on the metro, so finding a seat was going to be a lot easier. Anna hated it when there where a ton of people on. Just like driving in traffic she was almost certain one of these times when the metro would be so full that she would be able to get off and miss her stop and have to get off somewhere she didn't know.

Even though the metro wasn't crowed, soldiers were still the main people that rode the metro. They got on and off everyday and their families crowded around everywhere. Neither of the two like thinking about what that soldier was giving up. Anna always choked up because the day Elsa left was the worst day in her life.

The girls found a seat, Elsa on the inside looking out the window and Anna on the outside doing the same.

"Do you remember the first time we saw the Lincoln Memorial?" Anna asked sweetly, trying to get her mind off the despondent memory.

Elsa turned her head to face Anna. "Of course I do shorty." Anna huffed and smiled at Elsa. "It was winter and you were three and I was had just turned seven. Mom and Dad had never taken us into the city before, but now that I was old enough, we could all go, it was their present to me for my birthday."

"But at first it was only going to be you and them, and I would get fucked over and stay with a that lame babysitter."

"Yah, but you complained and cried on wanting to go so badly." Elsa smiled a bit. "It wasn't until Mom got really mad and Dad gave up on trying to calm you down that they left the decision to me."

"But of course you did the mean thing and pretended to think about it, you bitch." Anna's smile grew brighter.

Elsa gave a small laugh. "Which only made you angrier. In fact I think you groveled at my feet to go."

"I did not. There's no way in hell I would grovel for or do anything."

"Maybe now, but not when you were three."

Anna grinned, "Yah when I was three. Now shut the hell up and go on with the story."

"So which is it? Do you want me to keep going or not. Those last two statements are very contradictory Anna."

"You know what I meant." Anna huffed.

"Are you gonna beg me to keep going." Anna only shook her head and laughed. "As I was saying Mom and Dad put the sake of you going with us on me but I already knew the answer, which was yes of course." Elsa chuckled. "That day we got in the car and headed into the city for the first time. Dad always thought we were to young and Mom didn't like the city. Also you were too much to handle just in the house, which made them worry about how you would act outside the house."

Anna laughed. "I was a handful."

"Was! From the looks of it you still are." Elsa giggled and shoved Anna, who returned one.

"Looks can be deceiving." Anna added.

Elsa shook her head and continued, "Anyways, once we got into the city, you wouldn't stop talking about how 'awsome' all the buildings were, their size, how many there were. You were so intrigued by just the buildings alone you forgot the main reason we were in the city in the first place." Both girls laughed. "We drove around for an hour while you observed every building. Being the middle of winter too, there was a small layer of snow that made everything so much, cooler." She put emphasis on the last word.

"I see what you there, Haha." Anna said sarcastically. "That wasn't even a good though. Come on I could do better than that."

Elsa almost gave a very un-lady like snort but caught herself. "Pssh, I'd like to see you try."

"Your on sista." Anna cleared her throat while Elsa rolled her eyes. "It was the middle of winter and we were making our way into the city. With the snow, the already awesome looking buildings look super duper ice." Anna smiled but after a short awkward moment silence and disapproving stare from her older sister Anna's smile fell and she quickly admitted, "Wow that sucked ass. So go on with the story."

Elsa burst out laughing. "That was terrible Anna. I don't know how you could come up with something that bad." Anna rolled her eyes and her sister to continue with the story.

Elsa calmed herself to start talking again. "Uhh were was I, oh yah, so after that hour of seeing all the buildings including the White House and all the other important government buildings, we finally managed to get where we were supposed to."

The metro started to slow down and both girls realized this was there stop. Elsa stopped talking for a second as both girls got off the metro and out of the metro station. Unlike the King Street station, which was an outdoor station, the Smithsonian station was underground. With that, the walls were plastered with more posters for the war. Elsa hated those posters and kept her head down. She walked behind her sister, who was cheerfully walking through the crowd, dodging and fishing her way through the crowd with ease.

Which was another thing that was bothered the older girl. It wasn't even a holiday but for some reason that didn't deter people for visiting the Smithsonian. People kept bumping in to Elsa and every time it happened she would feel something that was a mix of anger and angst. She felt her hands come out of jean pockets and her arms camce across her chest. An overall sense of panic started to settle in.

"Anna." Elsa said in a slightly shaky voice.

The red head had gotten lost in the crowd and out of view from Elsa, which put her in an state of near panic.

The younger suddenly appeared in front of Elsa. "Yah." She said blissfully.

"You think you could slow down a bit, it's not a race." Elsa's voice was still shaky, but she managed a smile.

"So, it could be."

"Anna-" Elsa said sounding serious.

"Sorry I'm just so excited."

"I know you are." Elsa said smiling purely this time.

When they got outside it was a beautiful spring day. The wind was low and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The leaves on the trees were almost all in and the famous cherry blossom trees were almost in bloom. In the next week or so they would bloom for the National Cherry Blossom Festival, which was another excursion Anna planned but that was going to be a surprise for later in the week.

As they walked, Elsa continued with the story. "Well from where I left off, we had just arrived at the Lincoln Memorial." Both girls started in the direction of the memorial and Elsa continued to talk. "We were both besides ourselves to see the thing that we actually screamed the first time we saw it. We got out of the car and nearly sprinted up all those stairs."

"But Mom and Dad had somehow planned for that and caught the both of us in there arms. Saying 'We need to stay together." Anna cut in.

"Yep. So we all of us went of the stairs to the see a statue sitting a chair ,looking rather intelligent, and once we got to the top Mom set you down and of course you sprinted everywhere. At the time the place was huge but when we got older we realized it wasn't that big, so that's probably why Mom let you go bat shit crazy." Anna gave a small laugh. "I of course being the calm girl I was, walked around and read both the Emancipation Proclamation, and the Gettysburg Address. I was at a higher reading level than my class, so they were fairly easy to read and somewhat understand." Elsa didn't see but Anna had rolled her eyes. "You on the other went back on forth between both documents and couldn't even say half the words."

"I was three so give a brake miss brainaic."

Elsa's smile faded at the complement but her joyful tone made up for it. "Alright, so after a while Mom and Dad decided to get us some hot chocolate from a stand that was near by. In their eyes that was only the only thing was going to stop you from bouncing off the walls in that place, chocolate."

"My one true weakness."

"One of mine too." The girls were now at the foot of the stairs leading up to the main part of the memorial. "Once they bought us the hot chocolate we returned to the memorial and sat down right here to drink it." Elsa and Anna sat down on the step. "Mom and Dad cuddled together while you and drank our hot chocolate and talked about how awesome and exciting the city was, and the monument. After we where finished drinking the hot chocolate it wasn't long before the both of us fell asleep."

"Yep, it was one of the best and coolest days of my life."

"You were three and yet somehow you remember it like it was yesterday." Elsa said softly.

"Well duh, somethings you can't forget because there either the best or worst part of a person's life. Things like that aren't easily forgotten." Anna's word hit hard into Elsa's mind.

She lifted up her head and saw the blonde haired man again. He was by a food stand looking at her, nodding his head.

"You know what I can go for right now." Anna casually said.

Elsa turned her head away from the man and looked at her sister. She smiled, "Let me guess, hot chocolate."

"Yah, how'd you know." Anna said pretending to sound shocked.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"I guess two minds do thing a like."

"Got that right. But a hot chocolate in this weather is crazy."

"Nothings too crazy Elsa. Only if it's bat shit crazy, like me."

"Thanks for that insight Gandhi." Elsa said sarcastically.

"Why thank you Elsa. I could win the noble prize with my philosophy."

Elsa gave a small laugh. "Yah okay."

The both of them sat and their and talked for a while. They would tell each other what they remembered. Eventually they got tired of sitting and walked around inside the memorial. They looked around but didn't stay too long, and when they left it was decided it was time to eat. both girls where extremely hungry and Anna had originally planed to walk up into China town and eat at the restaurant the two of them had loved so much when they were back in high school and the first year of Elsa's college. But of course Anna had gotten so distracted from telling Elsa another story about there travels into the city, that they had walked down to Union station.

It didn't matter though, so they had lunch there and then went walking around even more. Before they left Union Station, Elsa had spotted a pair of finger tip-less gloves in one of the store windows. She needed them, the Fox Chasing white and black sweat shirt she had on didn't have the arm length to hide her hands, and the dark blue jeans were a little tight, causing the pockets to feel smaller and cramped.

"Those are cool, they match your outfit."

"They do don't they. Well I like them so uh if you don't mind..."

"Are you kidding Elsa. You don't have to worry money. I have a good amount from my job, relax."

With that Anna bought the gloves and in no time they were back in the Smithsonian area.

Elsa thought about asking to go into one of the Smithsonian's but the lines were incredibly long to get in so, she decided against it. Instead she and Anna reminisced about there childhood together. The older girl thought for a second though and realized Anna hadn't told her any things about college. Maybe that for another time as it was only the third day back, the second was wasted by watching TV and being shown around the area a little bit. But Elsa new that Anna would have some funny college stories to tell.

As the day continued on Anna and Elsa probably managed to walk off their lunches. By the time they got home, it was nearly five o'clock. Anna rushed and got ready for class in seconds. The class was only an hour so Elsa wasn't alone in the apartment to long. But being alone in the apartment felt awkward to the older girl. When she'd look at the pictures Anna had saved it would leave her with burning wet eyes, and the thoughts of how that picture turned out.

There were a lot of things Elsa had left behind. She didn't know if Anna had kept any of them, and Elsa didn't want to ask. She knew her sister was heart broken when she left and Elsa didn't want to remind Anna any of those feelings.

* * *

><p>For dinner was left overs from the diner out they had on the first day. Anna also made Raman noodles and heated up some hot pockets for the both of them. She had also ordered a pizza just in case they felt like it wasn't enough. As she once put it, a college budget wasn't the best thing in the world. But at least it was enough for food and from time to time a diner out.<p>

As they watched TV and flipped through channels, Elsa noticed that Anna didn't have the local news or Fox as channels. "Hey Anna, why don't you have any news stations?"

"Hello, it's called the internet." Anna said taking out her phone and shaking it.

Elsa rolled her eyes and smile. "Yah but you're missing the shows on the two channels. It's not all news silly."

"I know, but I don't care. I don't like the news. So let's not think about the news. It only talks about the bad shit that's been happening." Anna's tone was now low and a little morose.

Hearing the change in tone from her younger sister, Elsa asked, "What's wrong Anna."

"Nothing, lets watch something fun like FX. They have cool TV shows on there or maybe they have a movie on. Or we could watch AMC or Spike. They have good shows. Like Tattoo Master and The Walking dead. Maybe something's on one of those two. Who knows, there could be a movie on one of the them, or both, then we could switch between them and not have to watch those stupid god damn commercials. Maybe instead of TV we could play Xbox or break out you PS3 and play something."

Even though Anna was trying to make it seem like she was rambling on playfully, Elsa new she was nervous about something. "Anna, there's something not right in your tone. What's the real reason you don't have any news channels."

Anna's eyes grew soft and sad. They looked around the room and then at Elsa. "I don't have them because they always have on the stuff about soldiers, and it's never good. Once and a while they would say the names of the ones tha...that died." Anna started to choke up, and Elsa walked over next to her sister. "Even when Mom and dad watched the news I would always make sure never to watch or listen to it."

"Okay Anna but you're still avoiding the question." Elsa's voice was soft and caring.

The younger girl sighed, "The reason I never watched the news or have them is because once you left...I, I didn't want to hear your name be called." Anna was starting to softly cry. Elsa felt terrible for bringing it up. Once again she had made her sister cry. "I didn't want to know you...I didn't want to know." Anna couldn't say the word and cried harder.

Elsa held back her own tears. _You idiot. You should've know the reason why. It was so obvious to see. _"I'm sorry for bringing that up Anna. I didn't know, really I didn't know."

"It's okay Elsa. Better that you know why, than keep it a secret. I hate keeping things locked away it never feels right."

Elsa smiled but felt hurt inside. She knew Anna would want to know some of the things that happened over there, the friends she made. How she felt now. Those last words clung to the older girl. She was going to lie to her sister but at what cost to herself.

They sat in silence for a while before the pizza arrived and afterword's Anna lightened the mood by turning on her Xbox and watching That Seventies Show on Netflix. After a few episodes, some very loud laughing, and some stomach cramps later both sisters felt better and went to bed not long after word.

* * *

><p>After a few more days of visiting the monuments and going to the Natural History Museum things were normal and fun. Anna was always talking about there past and from time to time talk about her college. She said guys were always coming and going from there. Girls sometimes signed up but for the most part it was the draft that was taking them. They only reason Anna had missed the draft was because she was flat footed.<p>

Other than that Anna would avoid talking about the draft and enlisting. She knew it was affecting Elsa, as well as herself, and didn't want her sister to think about anything that happened when she was overseas. Though she really wanted to know who Elsa had made friends with, what they did to keep there minds at ease, _Ha army lingo, I'm such a dork, _how they kept in touch with family. Elsa had never contacted her in anyway, but Anna always wrote to her. _Maybe with some of the things that have happened they got lost or something. _But right now it didn't matter. She wanted to spend as much time with her sister before she had to back to work in two days.

Today she was taking Elsa to the Air and space museum. It was her favorite museum out of all them. Elsa didn't know why because, Anna was never good in science or math. No matter how hard she tried, Anna could never get the hang of the confusing equations of math or the theories and vocabulary of science. As she put it one time when her homework was giving her a headache, _"_I prefer creativity. All of this bullshit math and science was based of creativity to begin with. I don't get why I have to learn something that someone else thought of. Also look at this, when in the hell am I going to use system of equations in everyday life."

But Elsa explained why, "Anna we learn this to be creative ourselves. You may not take something from this but someone else will. They may find something wrong with this or they might add on to it. The point is you can't be one sided to look at something you don't get. It may seem stupid to you but someone else in your class could be the next big mathematician and get rich for thinking of it."

"Good for them but why do I need it?"

"So that you can appreciate it and what someone did to learn it. Try not to be selfish and think just because you don't get it, it's stupid. One day you'll have kids and they'll ask you the same question. Don't you want to know how to do this and not feel stupid to your kids."

Anna ended up barely passing the class but felt proud that she at least past with her sisters help.

She stopped thinking for a second as they arrived at the museum, the line was as usual long and moving stupidly slow. _Oh come one. This will take a fucking forever. Uhh for fucks sake._

"Try not to speak out loud Anna. Your sailor mouth could get you into serious trouble someday."

Feeling embarrassed that she had thought out loud, Anna cheeks grew a little. She sheepishly looked around and saw that there was a family of five behind her. Two of the kids looked 3 both girls, and the other looked five year old boy. The girls looked to be twins, each had dirty blonde hair, light green eyes and hey were holding hands. They both wore white and yellow flowered dresses, denim jackets and wore flip-flops. But there hair style were different. _Probably to tell them apart. _One had her hair in a pony tail and the other had a perm. They boy wore a Nationals baseball cap with blue light jacket and white sweat pants. He also wore light up racecar shoes that had red and blue lights.

They were all giggling and snickering at Anna's remark. When the Anna looked at the parents, she got cold stares.

"Uhh sorry about that. I didn't mean to think out loud. I strongly dislike waiting in long lines that's all." She looked down at the kids who were still giggling. She kneeled down, "Sorry about that kids. Don't use language like that it's not very mature and I don't think your parents would allow you too use those kind of words."

"Why not?" The boy asked.

"Because young kids like you shouldn't use that language."

"I'm not that young, in uhh," The boy started to count his fingers, Anna smiled, "In nine days I'll be six."

"Well then your getting big, but not big enough to use bad words."

"Awe why not? How come you can use them."

"Because I'm an adult. But even adults shouldn't use bad words. My parents and your parents would tell you that."

"What did your parents say." The girl with the pony tail said.

"They told me not use those words because they were dirty. Like wash your mouth with soap dirty."

All three of the children said ewe at the same time, making Anna chuckle.

"Does that mean you're dirty." The boy asked.

Anna laughed but was hid that fact that she was hurt. "No. I brushed my teeth very well And I take long showers. My sister will tell you that I take very long to get clean." Anna leaned in and whispered. "She doesn't like it though."

"Why." The girls said in unison

"Because she doesn't like waiting just like I do."

"Is that you sister?" One of the kids pointed to Elsa.

"Yah. She's more behaved than me. Isn't that right Elsa."

"That's right. My sister ,kids, is not very behaved. Our parent would have some very strong words for her." Elsa smiled at Anna.

"She's right you know. So remember don't use those words. They're very bad and no likes to here them."

By the time Anna was done talking to the kids, she and Elsa were already through the security line. It had nearly been an hour of talking but the conversation with the kids was a great way to pass the time. When Anna said good by the parents didn't scowl at her anymore, which made her feel relieved.

"Well that was a good way to kill time, don't you think." Anna said turning to Elsa as they walked around in the museum.

"Yah it was. You really like to talk to those kids."

"Just another reason to become a teacher Elsa, I love kids."

"Teacher? When did you get that idea." Before Elsa left Anna had talked about becoming an Actress or singer. From what Elsa remembered, Anna was actually pretty good at both and was one of the best at her school. Which was kind of funny because for as good as she was an actor, her lying was absolutely terrible.

Anna thought for second, "I don't really know actually. It just kinda hit."

"When did it hit you."

Anna thought harder this time, "About two years after you left."

"Oh, a-any reason why."

The younger girl was struggling to come up with a reason. She shrugged, "I really can't think of one. Oh well, it'll come to me eventually."

"Alright then. Let's look around Anna, instead of just walking around aimlessly."

For about two hours the sisters walked around the entire museum, looking at different airplanes, space probes and rockets. Anna would go on about how cool something was or how much she loved to see things like this. Elsa would make snarky comments on becoming a pilot and Anna would roll her eyes or shove her sister. Which would then prompt Elsa to remind Anna what floor they were on and walk Anna towards the railing if she didn't stop shoving the her in the arm. Anna would always say yes, but then shove the older girl one more time just for laughs.

By the time it was four, Elsa and Anna were getting ready to leave and head home so Anna could get to ready for class. They were walking towards the door when Anna saw the simulators. She and her sister loved those things, especially the jet fighter one. It was closest thing to that Anna could do with that didn't make her freak out.

"Hey Elsa let's do the simulators before we go."

The older girls eyes widened, "I-I don't know Anna it's getting kinda late and I don't want to have you late for class."

"It'll just be one go Elsa. Come on, we loved these things. Let's do it for old time sake."

Elsa took a deep breath, "Okay, but only this one time Anna."

"Kay."

For how late it was there was still a pretty good line that for the simulators. Anna constantly told Elsa if only she wasn't afraid of heights that she could to almost anything. After waiting for thirty minutes and Elsa's constant thoughts about not doing this, the two of them finally got the front and signed up for the fighter jet simulator. When one opened up the two of them emptied there pockets and went to on of the simulator stations.

Before getting there were two computer monitors that had the same thing as the simulator. It was supposed to be a quick training thing so that people could get the hang of the controls with out wasting there time to figure it out in the actual simulator, which had a time limit on it.

When Elsa and Anna got to there station, Anna had butterflies in her stomach. She was nearly jumping up and down with excitement. She kept telling Elsa how excited she was and how much fun it was going to be. Elsa on the other hand though was having a very different reaction. Her palms were sweaty and sticking to her leather gloves. Elsa didn't want to upset her sister again, she had already paid for this little ride, but she knew how it was going to end well. By the time the simulator pod opened to let them in, her entire body was shaking.

"Alright you girls strap yourselves and make sure everything is securely fastened. That red button is to stop the ride earlier if there is an emergency of if you don't want to continue." He checked both of there seat belts, making sure nothing was loose of strapped in wrong. "Alright your all set." They walked out and closed the door.

"Here we go Elsa." Anna said excitedly.

"I can't do this." The older girl said.

"What." Before Elsa could answer the simulator started.

"Let's do this." Anna was controlling the flying while Elsa was supposed to control the machine gun. Anna's movement of the pod was aggressive and because of how it worked, it could also turn upside down. Almost like a the real thing it could pitch, and roll. Her sister was telling her what to shoot at but the older girls fingers where frozen.

"Come on Elsa, shoot." The older girls eyes widened as Anna's voice slowly become that of a man she once called her friend. Anna on the other hand was confused at her sisters state. She wasn't doing anything. Anna continued to move the simulator pod around to try and get her sister to do something.

Elsa's heart was racing and her sister wasn't even paying attention to how her entire body was shaking. "Anna you need stop."

"What why? We can do this."

"No, stop now." Elsa was starting to yell.

"What's wrong." Anna made another turn and flipped the pod upside down.

"Stop! I need to get out."

"Elsa?"

"I can't fucking take it anymore."

"What?" Anna didn't know what was happening to her sister but it was starting to scare her.

"Anna, Stop the fucking piece of shit. Do it now. DO IT!"

"What's wrong." Anna finally looked over at her sister and saw that Elsa's eyes were closed tightly shut. Her left hand looked as if it was holding something. Her right arm hand was on the top of her head, but was at least a couple inches over it. Anna didn't know why Elsa was doing this. But she made the mistake of moving the simulator again.

This time Elsa's eyes shot open and her eyes filled with fear and anger. She looked around looking for a way to escape. Her breathing was heavy and her entire body was shaking. She then remembered the red button. "I said to stop!" Elsa's hand slammed onto the button and the everything went dark as the simulation stopped. It was a second later that door opened and Elsa scrambled out of the pod. She pushed the guy aside and ran.

"Elsa!" Anna got the straps off her as fast as she could and got out of the pod. In a quick glimpse she saw her sister running towards the bathrooms. Anna sprinted after her sister. She didn't know why Elsa was doing this but what ever it was made Anna scarred. Her sister never went through anything like this. _Please be okay. _She kept repeating to herself.

When she opened the bathroom doors, Elsa was in one of the stalls. Anna called out for her sister. "Elsa, I'm really sorry that I made you do that. I didn't know it would cause you to get really sick. Please don't hate me. I'm sorry."

When Elsa heard that the anger she had in her body, subsided. Her sister thought she left because she had gotten sick. In an instant Elsa knew she had to play it as that. "It's okay Anna. You didn't know. I should've gone on in the first place." Her voice shook but there were small coatings of anger with in her tone.

"I'm sorry Elsa. I didn't know. God damn it why didn't I stop the stupid thing." Anna said under her breath.

"I said it was fine, Anna really." Elsa flushed the toilet to make it seem that she had thrown up. When she stepped out of the stall Anna raced over to her.

"Elsa I'm really sorry." Anna saw that her sister had a trail of tears on both sides of her cheeks, which were flushed like the rest of her face. "I'm sosososososo sorry." Anna reached out and hugged her sister.

Startled at first, Elsa slowly brought her arms around her sister. Her breathing was more relaxed and she felt calmer now. "It's okay Anna. You didn't know. You didn't know." In the back of Elsa's mind there was a voice saying, _She doesn't know._

"Well," Anna said releasing her sister, "Sorry I made you go through that but, I kinda need to get going. It's four thirty and I have class soon soooo." Anna rubbed the back of head.

Elsa gave her sister a small smile, "Well I don't want to make you late. So let's our things back and leave."

"Okay. This bathroom is really clean by the way. Good thing too because bathrooms are really disgusting and I wouldn't want anything getting you clothes. I only have enough money right now to wash my clothes now." Elsa laughed.

"Oh I see, your shit first."

"That's right. It's also a good thing you threw up in the toilet and now on that sweatshirt, because that's my sweatshirt that _you _are wearing."

"What I like it. Your just lucky I didn't get anything on it or it would be mine."

"Oh what you think just because it had your puke on means I don't want. Well think again because you could throw up, sweat, or bleed in that thing, and I'll still call it mine." Anna winked at her sister.

"That's really gross to think about Anna. It makes me want to throw up again."

"Well don't away from me and not on _my _sweatshirt, okay?"

"No promises shorty."

"That's another thing, I'm not that short. For god's sake look at me." Anna stopped walking and motioned around her body. "I'm five-seven for Christ's sake. You just happen to be five inches taller."

"Yep, which to me, makes you shorter, thus giving you the title of shorty. So I dub thee Anna the short."

"What in the hell gives you the right to dub me. Who died and elected you Queen."

Elsa's smile remained but now it was faked and she had to shake her head quickly. "Nobody, so let's keep moving. I don't want you to be late for class."

"Fine but when I get back we are going sit down and talk about your so called status of queen. As I said, once you start helping with the rent the maybe, I'll let you be a jester, maybe."

Elsa laughed, "Jester, you fit that role perfectly you fool." Both girls laughed as they made there way back to the metro.

"


End file.
